The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 113: Reunion II
by faketourist
Summary: The X-Men race to rescue Morph, Jubilee, Shadowcat, and Pyro from Genosha.


THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 113: "Reunion II" 81

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 113: "Reunion II"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"REUNION II"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Andrea Brown...

Avalanche/Dominic Szilard Janos Petros...

Bill Davis...

Dazzler/Alison Blaire...

Magneto/Erik Magnus Lehnsherr...

Moira MacTaggert...

Mutant Girl...

Mystique...

Protester...

Pyro/St. John Allerdyce...

Robert Kelly...

Sentinel...

Toad/Mortimer Toynbee...

Training Supervisor...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"REUNION II"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 229 – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – STORAGE SHED – NIGHT

MAGNETO'S JET - NIGHT

X-MEN BASE – BEAST'S LABORATORY – NIGHT

X-MEN BASE – MEDICAL BAY - NIGHT

X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – NIGHT

EXTERIORS

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – FOREST – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – BARRACKS – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – COMMAND CENTRE – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – NIGHT

JUBILEE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK – AFTERNOON

PHILADELPHIA – INDEPENDENCE NATIONAL HISTORIC PARK - AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

SEASIDE - DUSK

EXT. PHILADELPHIA – INDEPENDENCE NATIONAL HISTORIC PARK - AFTERNOON

Dozens of mutants and mutant-sympathizers march down the streets encompassing the Independence National Historic Park in Philadelphia, home to the famous Liberty Bell. Several protesters are carrying posters and signs which read "Mutant Rights ARE Civil Rights", "And Justice For All", "The Most Powerful Weapon In The Hands Of The Oppressor Is The Mind Of The Oppressed. –S. Biko", "Human Rights For All", and "We Demand An End To Bias Now!" They are reciting cheers as they march. The streets are lined with police officers trying to maintain the peace. Dozens of anti-mutant supporters line the streets, shouting curses back at the protesters and starting cheers of their own.

BROWN (NARRATING)

Further turmoil was witnessed today in Philadelphia, as mutants opposed to the Mutant Registration Act and the invocation of the sentinel police force organized a march towards the Independence National Historic Park. Outraged by recent events, protesters have argued that the chime of the Liberty Bell should ring for everyone, including mutants.

One PROTESTER, selected for an interview, is clearly a mutant. His slimy blue hair drips slightly onto his chalk grey skin.

PROTESTER

We don't understand why such a protest is even necessary. Civil rights were granted to ALL citizens of the United States decades ago. You can't just simply repeal those civil rights, because of one or two misguided individuals. We're here to make the government realize that this is unacceptable, that we don't deserve to be treated like this, and that we will fight for our rights.

EXT. JUBILEE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

Jubilee's foster parents walk up to the podium and look at the dozens of reporters and cameramen standing before them. Jubilee's Foster Father pulls out a piece of folded paper. He unfolds it and puts it on the podium.

BROWN (NARRATING)

Protests were largely influenced by the recent press release given by Mister and Mrs. Stevenson, who claim that their foster child, a mutant, was abducted by the federal government and is currently still being detained for what they described were, at most, misdemeanour charges. They claim the reason for her hidden incarceration was simply because she was a mutant. Once this story was released to the public, hundreds more began to flood the web. Parents and family members across the country began posting similar stories of how their siblings and children, all mutants, had mysteriously disappeared. Many had suspected foul play, or that the child had simply run away, but now they have begun to publicly question whether the government is involved. Mister and Mrs. Stevenson publicly challenged the government, and specifically Mister Henry Gyrich, a government specialist on mutant activity, to address the issue.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

We demand that Henry Gyrich and the federal government return our daughter, and all the other abducted children, to the custody of the New York Police Department, where they can be tried fairly in a court of law and dealt with as United States citizens.

BROWN (NARRATING)

After repeated attempts at contact, Mister Gyrich finally released a press statement, saying, quote, "Jubilation Lee has demonstrated that she has deviant and potentially criminal tendencies, and it is clear to me that Mister and Mrs. Stevenson are unprepared to handle her level of disobedience. The fact that she is a mutant simply escalates the impact such deviance can have on those around her. She has not been incarcerated, but simply been removed from the home and placed in another foster home, one that is more adept at handling teenagers with emerging mutant powers, and has more experience in responding to their needs. We felt that it was critical that the Stevensons did not know of her whereabouts, as this would only complicate the transition. This is in no way a poor reflection of the parenting skills of Mister and Mrs. Stevenson; on the contrary, it is simply a matter of locating the right foster parents to respond to Jubilation's unique needs."

EXT. NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK - AFTERNOON

BROWN (NARRATING)

Tensions were further exacerbated during a rally to show support for the Mutant Registration Act, held in New York earlier today. It was organized by the Friends of Humanity, a grassroots anti-mutant group headed by Graydon Creed. Thousands of supporters attended, and were greeted by Mister Creed and several of his key supporters.

KELLY walks onto the stage and shakes hands with Creed. They then turn to face the crowd, raising their arms in triumph.

BROWN (NARRATING)

Senator Robert Kelly, co-author and main proponent of the Mutant Registration Act, made a personal but brief appearance at the rally, calling for the support of the constituents to his cause.

KELLY

We're not here to put down mutants. (Some booing in the background.) We're not here to oppress mutants either. This isn't an oppressive movement, and it's not a divisive movement. What we want is to make sure our children are safe, that our families are safe, that our country is safe from those who would use their powers and special abilities to threaten us, to expose us, to subject us to harm and fear. The Mutant Registration Act provides us with security and protection, and that's all we're asking for. (Cheers in the background.)

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

Long-distance footage of the hospital shows Cyclops and Storm battling the Sentinel.

BROWN (NARRATING)

The protests are also in direct response to the incident this afternoon at the California Pacific Medical Center in San Francisco. Several mutants, including noted mutant civil rights leader Professor Charles Xavier, attempted to reach Ms. Marvel, the mutant who was attacked and left in a comatose state during the last terrorist attack on the Golden Gate Bridge. Charles Xavier has been viewed by many as the unofficial national spokesperson for mutant rights throughout the nation, and his actions have served as a rallying point to galvanize the mutant population into action.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – NIGHT

On the monitor in the Ward Room, the cameras in the Channel 6 news studio now turn back to Brown.

BROWN

Undoubtedly, tensions are rising across the nation, and it seems the battle lines are being drawn. Supporters of mutant rights argue that local, state, and federal governments aren't doing enough to dispel the anti-mutant hysteria sweeping the nation, while opponents argue that the government needs to go even further, restricting the mobility and activity of mutants outright. (Pauses.) In other news, evidence found at a break-in in Connecticut suggest the presence of Victor von Doo-

ANGEL turns the monitor off and turns to face the others.

ANGEL

Looks like I missed all the fun.

CYCLOPS

(Noticeably sarcastic.) Yeah. A real blast.

PROFESSOR X

Needless to say our mission to provide help to Ms. Marvel was a failure, but we did gain some critical information about her condition, and we witnessed firsthand what a 'sentinel' is.

ANGEL

And what exactly is a 'sentinel'?

CYCLOPS

Our newest, latest headache.

PROFESSOR X

Unfortunately. Lieutenant Davis has been briefed on the sentinels. He shared that information with me. The sentinels are androids, developed quietly through government and private funding and development, and are specially designed to track and apprehend mutants. Ordinary police and even military forces are much more vulnerable to suppression by mutants, especially telepathic ones. The sentinels are stronger, more heavily armed, more heavily armoured, and aren't vulnerable to telepathic attacks. Undoubtedly, these sentinels are the ones responsible for abducting people in recent weeks. When the sentinel attacked us, Lieutenant Davis opened fire on it with his sidearm, but the armour shrugged it off.

CYCLOPS

During the struggle, it hit Ororo with some sort of energy ray. The blast itself didn't hurt her – much. But it did knock her out of the sky. (Turns and looks at Professor X.) How's she doing anyway?

PROFESSOR X

She's recovering in the medical bay, along with Davis. Lorna is keeping an eye on them. They both sustained relatively minor injuries, some cuts and bruises but nothing severe. However, I suspect that what we saw was only a small demonstration of the sentinel's true offensive strength.

ANGEL

How do we kill them?

PROFESSOR X

We're not sure. Cyclops' optic blasts can pierce its armour, but we're not sure what else will work. Remember that it's a machine. There's no mind for me to read, so my powers won't work on it, neither will yours, Emma.

EMMA

(Nods, understanding.) What about Jean?

PROFESSOR X 

Jean, your telekinetic abilities wouldn't be impeded. Do you think you could move an object that big?

JEAN

(Shakes her head, unsure of herself.) I don't know, Professor. This isn't an inanimate object which just sits there. If it moves, or struggles, that'll just make it harder for me to control.

CYCLOPS

Any idea many of these things are out there?

ANGEL

At least fifty; one in each state. I heard it on the news today. By now, I'm sure they've noticed this one's been destroyed. (Shrugs.) I'd imagine they've sent out a new one to take its place. Probably more, now that they know we can destroy them.

CYCLOPS

They'll probably start stepping up their patrols, too. Who knows how many they've got in storage. Wish I knew where it was.

PROFESSOR X

At any rate, I think it's safe to say this isn't the last we've seen of them. They'll be back, and in greater numbers. We need to be ready.

INT. X-MEN BASE – BEAST'S LABORATORY – NIGHT

BEAST stares at his monitors as he manipulates the information his computers are presenting to him.

BEAST

Fascinating, simply fascinating.

Beast grins briefly.

MACTAGGERT

What's fascinating, Doctor McCoy?

BEAST

Ms. Marvel's blood is most unusual, not like any mutated gene I've ever seen.

Beast spins around in his chair to face MACTAGGERT.

BEAST

I'm not entirely certain she is in fact a mutant after all.

MacTaggert is working at a lab table behind Beast. She stops and looks up at him.

MACTAGGERT

Not a mutant? What do you mean?

MacTaggert turns and walks towards Beast as he turns back around to look at the monitors.

BEAST

If you would, direct your attention to the center three monitors.

The three monitors in the center of Beast's massive array display graphic compositions of three strands of DNA.

BEAST

The image on the left is normal human DNA; the image in the middle belongs to mutants, and the one on the right is Ms. Marvel's. You are obviously quite familiar with the genetic make-up of mutant DNA, so you can recognize the base-pair genes common to all mutants, shown here. (Points to the image of mutant DNA.) If you'll notice, Ms. Marvel's blood sample has none of the base-pair anomalies you'd normally associate with either natural-born or artificial mutation. In fact, it appears that several genetic strands have been infused with a foreign DNA. It is as if her genetic make-up was fused with that of…something else.

MACTAGGERT

Fascinating. See if you can isolate the foreign DNA. Can you tell if it's a mutant?

BEAST

Stand by. (Starts typing.) This will take some time. The computer needs to completely extrapolate Ms. Marvel's DNA and isolate it. Once that's done, then we can assess what's left.

MACTAGGERT

Thank you, Henry. Let me know when you've got something.

MacTaggert turns and heads back to her lab desk. Beast looks down, pondering whether to ask the questions he is curious to pose.

BEAST

Doctor MacTaggert… (Turns around in his chair to face MacTaggert.) I understand you've known the Professor for many years.

MacTaggert remains focused on her work, apprehensive of where this line of questioning is going.

MACTAGGERT

That's right.

BEAST

Were you aware of this school, and of us?

MACTAGGERT

(Smiles, but remains focused on her work.) Oh yes. I knew who you all were. I've been watching you grow up to be the outstanding men and women you are today.

MacTaggert smiles, stops, and turns to face Beast.

MACTAGGERT

I remember when it was just you, Scott, Jean, Warren, and Robert. Charles would tell me all about you growing up. He would tell me about what trouble wee Bobby Drake got into that day… (Looks at Beast suspiciously.) …usually with the silent assistance of a certain mischievous McCoy…

Beast smiles and blushes, embarrassed.

MACTAGGERT

(Chuckles.) He'd tell me about how Scott would scold you both for causing so much trouble, and how Warren was always so focused on business and commerce. Charles would tell me he's training the next Michael Bloomberg, just with respectable hair. And then there was Jean… (Smiles fades slightly.) My word, he would go on about you five, his first students. Most times, he was happy, laughing at the mischief you lot would get into, even if it did his head in at the time. On a few occasions, he would contact me, and be fuming about something you kids had done…usually Robert. (Smiles gently.) But no matter how he felt about you at the time, he never stopped caring about you. You're like his children.

BEAST

The Professor's paternal tendencies exceed subtlety. We've never questioned his devotion to and compassion for us, nor have we ever had reason to. But he leads a very private life. We know very little of his past, before he started his school. I was wondering if you could perhaps shed some light on it.

MACTAGGERT

(Smiles awkwardly.) Henry McCoy, I can imagine how refreshing it must be for you to see someone from your Professor's past, but if you know anything about Charles Xavier, it's that he likes to keep his secrets. There's a lot he doesn't tell you. In some cases, like mine, he didn't tell you because he was asked not to. But have faith in him, Henry. He keeps things from you because they're personal, or dangerous, not because he doesn't trust you. As for him and I, well I'll leave it to him to tell you what he wants. (Smiles, and turns back to her work.)

Beast opens his mouth, to respond to MacTaggert's statement, when an alert signal goes off behind him. He turns around and looks at his monitors.

BEAST

The computer has isolated Ms. Marvel's DNA.

MacTaggert stops what she is doing and walks over.

BEAST

We can now examine the foreign DNA on its own.

MACTAGGERT

(Stares at the images on the monitors.) Incredible! I've never seen anything like this! The base-pair mutations common to all natural mutants aren't anywhere here.

BEAST

What about artificial? Is it possible that Ms. Marvel was altered in some way?

MACTAGGERT

(Shakes her head.) If this is true, I've never seen this before. I've studied cases of radiation exposure, which is usually the cause of mutation, but there's no sign of it here at all. (Gasps, shocked.) (Stares, wide-eyed.) Henry McCoy, I don't think this is mutant DNA. In fact, I don't think it's even human!

BEAST

Doctor, are you saying that Ms. Marvel isn't human?

MACTAGGERT

(Shakes her head.) No, SHE is human. But her DNA's been infused with something…alien.

The two continue to stare at the monitors. There are two images on the screens: one is Ms. Marvel's DNA; the other is the foreign strands. The foreign strands are highlighted.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MEDICAL BAY – NIGHT

STORM is lying in bed, her eyes closed. Her face is covered in lacerations and bruises. The sound of a door closing stirs her. Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks up as ICEMAN walks towards her.

ICEMAN

Hey you. (Sits down at the end of the bed.) You still alive?

STORM

(Smiles.) I believe I will survive, yes.

ICEMAN

The hell happened to you? You came in here looking like… (Huffs.) …Looking like I did a while back. (Smiles.) Course, I was prettier.

Storm giggles.

STORM

You. Are not. Prettier.

ICEMAN

Come on, Ororo. I didn't say you weren't pretty, just that I hold the crown for sexiest in intensive care. (Smiles, but then the smile fades.) Seriously though, you okay?

STORM

(Smile fades.) It…it was a sentinel.

ICEMAN

Those robots we heard about on TV.

STORM

Yes. (Stares away.) They are…gigantic robots. They are very powerful, and very dangerous. This one…shot me out of the sky. I do not believe the blast was intended to hurt me on its own, but rather simply to knock me to the ground. I do not know how we escaped. (Turns and stares at Iceman, eyes wide.) They are perhaps the greatest threat to our safety ever created. There are dozens, possibly hundreds, of them out there. They cannot be allowed to exist, Bobby. If their numbers increase, it will mean the end of mutant freedom!

The sound of the door opening is heard. Iceman turns his head to look.

POLARIS

Hey guys, just came to check up on my patients. (Walks up to Iceman and Storm.) How's this one doing?

ICEMAN

I don't think she's gonna make it. She's delusional, talking about gigantic robots that march around and shoot mutants out of the sky.

STORM

Bobby, this is no joke. Those sentinels are deadly. If this is the main weapon the humans have against us, we are all in very real danger. (Huffs, fearful.) We must increase our training. Just one of these sentinels was more than a match for us. We must hone our powers and our skills. We must be prepared for our next encounter.

POLARIS

Well, don't worry about that now. Right now, you need to focus on getting better. I've looked over your record. Nothing's broken, although you bruised quite a few ribs. You've also got more cuts and bruises than I can count. You can be up and about by tomorrow. Make sure to get a good night's sleep tonight.

STORM

What about Lieutenant Davis? What is his condition? Is he alright?

POLARIS

He's in the same condition: cuts and bruises, but nothing severe. He'll be up and about soon, too.

STORM

(Relaxes slightly.) I must speak to Professor Xavier. He must understand how dangerous these sentinels are.

ICEMAN

Ororo, remember, the Professor was there with you. He got front-and-center tickets. He knows the score.

STORM

Perhaps. But I still wish to speak with him and Scott about it as soon as possible. We are not ready.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – NIGHT

The large Training Centre resembles, from the outside, a giant prison. There is only one floor, and all the windows and doors leading outside are secured, either with bars or double locks.

The door unlocks and opens, and MORPH (as a Genosha Guard) steps outside. He looks around quickly, and then motions for PYRO and TOAD to follow. The two step outside.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

(Whispers.) Now listen. I've spent a lot of time memorizing the layout of the compound. You follow me; don't ask questions. In fact, don't speak at all.

PYRO

Screw that! I want to burn something!

Pyro starts walking angrily forward, but Morph (as a Genosha Guard) grabs his arm, stopping him.

MORPH

No way, John! You blowing stuff up is going to wake every single guard here! Right now, we need to get to the com centre and get a signal out. The sooner we can call the school, the sooner we can get out of here!

With that, Morph turns and starts walking.

PYRO

Yeah…about that…I thought Professor Xavier was supposed to be a super-telepath or something. Shouldn't he already know where we are?

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) stops and turns around.

MORPH

What?

PYRO

Well, it's just that if he's so powerful, why the hell hasn't he come got us already? I mean, he's got that Cerebro machine, which supposedly can scan any mind anywhere in the world! So what's taking him so long?

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

There's probably something blocking his powers. It's probably the same energy that the collars emit.

PYRO

Yeah, or maybe the Professor's not interested in looking for us. Maybe he thinks we're already dead. Maybe, sir, he just doesn't care about you!

MORPH

(Growing frustrated.) We're wasting time. Let's go.

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) scowls at Pyro for a moment, but turns and starts walking again. He walks ahead, looking around in all directions. Toad, still limping noticeably, brings up the rear, and is also constantly scanning everywhere around him. Pyro stares at Morph (as a Genosha Guard) as he walks.

PYRO

Let's face it. The other teachers either think we're dead or they just don't care enough to come get us. It's the only reason we've been here this long. I mean, what about Jubilee, and Kitty? Where the hell are our parents? What the hell happened to them!

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) stops, spins around, and leans in close to Pyro.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Listen to me very carefully, John. Professor Xavier wouldn't abandon us. I promise you. He cares about all of us, and I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to find us. The reason why he hasn't yet is because he can't. I don't know why or how, but something's keeping him from finding and getting to us. Now, once we get a signal out, he'll be able to find us and send a rescue team. But, if we don't get to a phone, he'll never find us! So, keep quiet and follow me!

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) turns around and resumes walking. Pyro smugly shrugs off Morph's response, but follows just the same.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – COMMAND CENTRE – NIGHT

Morph (as a Genosha Guard), Pyro, and Toad walk up to the door.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Stay behind me.

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) opens the door and steps cautiously inside. He looks around, sees no one, and then waves for the others to come inside.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – COMMAND CENTRE – NIGHT

The Command Centre is a large circular room lined with computers. There are large computer processors against the near wall. The room itself is abandoned, and most of the computers seem to be shut down for the night.

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) immediately runs to the nearest console. Pyro and Toad stare wide-eyed, slowly taking in their surroundings.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

See if you can find a phone or a computer with internet access. Hurry!

Toad hobbles to the far console, and begins looking about. Pyro walks to the computer processors and stares at them. Morph (as a Genosha Guard) sits down near a phone. He picks it up and listens for a dial tone. He smiles excitedly when he hears one. Quickly, he starts dialling, but pauses.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

What the hell is the emerg. number again…oh yes. (Resumes dialling.)

PYRO

Hey Mister Sydney, look at this. (Waits for them to look up.) Hey guys, check this out. This whole processor is labelled 'collars'. They've got four levels of collars here. (Huffs.) Wonder which level we were.

TOAD

Is there any idea of how to turn them off?

Pyro turns around to look at Toad.

PYRO

Turn 'em off? You mean we can free ALL the mutants? (Smiles eagerly and turns back.) Let's see if we can't have a bit of fun here…

Meanwhile, Morph (as a Genosha Guard) holds the phone close to his ear while impatiently tapping his hand on the desk.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – NIGHT

Angel is standing across the table from Professor X.

ANGEL

Professor, I need your help. (Hesitates for a moment.) I need you to tell me that we're doing the right thing. We're trying to keep the peace, trying to get mutants and humans to live together, and then, just when we think we're making some headway, the humans go and create these…sentinels. Are we wasting our time?

PROFESSOR X

Warren, the cause of peace is never a waste of time. These sentinels are the next wave in state policing. Soon, their intrusion into normal society will become more of a nuisance than a protective measure. When that happens, the government will have no choice but to remove them from service. Have faith that people will come eventually to their senses.

ANGEL

(Huffs and shakes his head.) You never lose hope, do you? I have to admit, mine's not feeling too strong lately. It just seems like everyone's against us. If we don't strike back soon, we won't get the chance.

PROFESSOR X

I understand your fears. I share them. But we can't let fear and anger lead us to violence. We need to remain focused on our cause. Don't get provoked into lashing out. Remain calm, and things-

Professor X stops talking mid-sentence, and turns and looks at the door. Angel, confused, turns to look at the door just as Jean bursts in.

JEAN

PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! IT'S KEVIN! He's calling us!

Professor X, alarmed and amazed, immediately starts entering commands into his console.

PROFESSOR X

I'm putting it on speaker.

Angel starts typing into the console on his side of the table. He looks up at the central console.

MORPH (VIA PHONE)

Professor? Professor Charles Xavier? Are you there?

Professor X's eyes well up at the sound of Morph's voice. He looks up at Angel and Jean, smiling excitedly.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – COMMAND CENTRE – NIGHT

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) is sitting at the station, with Pyro and Toad standing behind him.

PROFESSOR X (VIA PHONE)

Kevin? Kevin Sydney is that you? This is Charles Xavier.

Pyro and Toad erupt in cheers. Morph cannot help but laugh as a tear rolls down his cheek. He turns and quickly shushes the other two down, then turns back to the phone. Morph, his lip trembling, takes a moment to recompose himself. His eyes well up with tears of joy.

MORPH

Yes, yes Professor. It's…it's good to hear your voice, sir.

PROFESSOR X (VIA PHONE)

Quickly Kevin, where are you?

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – NIGHT

MORPH (VIA PHONE)

I'm not sure, Professor. I'm pretty sure we're on an island, or at least along a shoreline. I heard one of the guards say that we were on Genosha, or in Genosha, or something like that.

Professor looks at Angel and Jean, confused.

JEAN

I've never heard of it either. (Immediately moves to a console.)

ANGEL

(Moves to another console.) I'm on it. I'm using Cerebro to check global satellite topographical scans. Hey Kevin! Good to hear your voice again!

MORPH (VIA PHONE)

Warren? That you there? It's great to hear you, too!

JEAN

I'm tracking your signal, Kevin. Stay on the line. We're triangulating your position.

MORPH (VIA PHONE)

Warren! Jesus, what just happened to your voice just now! I think your balls must've just dropped!

ANGEL

(Smiles.) Funny guy!

PROFESSOR X

Kevin, who was that in the background?

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – COMMAND CENTRE – NIGHT

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

That was John, one of our students. There's also a friend of his we found here.

PROFESSOR X (VIA PHONE)

What about Jubilee and Kitty? Have you seen them?

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Not lately, but John says they're here. We just broke free; we're trying to locate them.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – NIGHT

PROFESSOR X

(Nodding.) See what you can do, Kevin. We're trying to find this 'Genosha' place. There must be some sort of dampening system in place at your location. Cerebro can't find you. (Looks at Jean.) Jean?

JEAN

Another few seconds…

PROFESSOR X

Kevin, are you alright?

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Oh Professor, I've got a hell of a story to tell you! We are MILES away from alright. Just please, get us out of here!

JEAN

Got it! I'm putting it up on the projector.

The holographic projector activates, and displays a blue, three-dimensional image of the globe. A red crosshair appears, and highlights an island northeast of Madagascar.

JEAN

I'm searching all known maps of the region. According to these, there's nothing there.

PROFESSOR X

But the signal is originating from there. (Looks at Angel.) Confirmation?

ANGEL

Checking. Confirmed, Professor. We've got a fix on the signal location. Either the signal's originating from somewhere else and is being bounced from, like, a relay buoy in the Indian Ocean, or there's an island there that no one knows about!

PROFESSOR X

We'll take that chance. Sound general quarters.

Jean nods and starts typing on her console. At once, a blue light which reads 'external emergency' begins flashing.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – COMMAND CENTRE – NIGHT

Morph desperately tries to hold back his tears.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Thank you Professor. We'll…we'll see you soon.

Suddenly, an alarm sounds in the distance.

TOAD

(Suddenly nervous.) I think they found the guards. We need to move!

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Agreed. Professor, do you have what you need?

PROFESSOR X (VIA PHONE)

I think so, Kevin. Hang in there. We're on our way. It will take some time, so you'll have to sit time until we arrive.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

(Lip still trembling.) We'll…leave the light on for you. Take care.

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) slowly hangs up the phone. A tear trickles down his face, and he wipes it away before either of the boys can see it.

PYRO

Mister Sydney, check this out!

Morph (as a Genosha Guard) turns around and looks to Pyro and Toad.

PYRO

This looks like the system which controls the collars!

As Morph (as a Genosha Guard) walks up, Pyro and Toad carefully examine the computer processor.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Watch out, watch out. (Squeezes between Pyro and Toad.)

Pyro and Toad step back. Morph (as a Genosha Guard) begins examining the console.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Interesting. Very interesting. Yeah, this setup is pretty simple. The problem is getting them out. Most of the mutants are locked down for the night. I can release the collars, but I can't unlock their cells. Look around to see if there's any master switch for the cell doors.

Toad immediately turns and starts looking at the other consoles.

PYRO

But it doesn't really matter, does it? Most of the mutants have powers that could smash through the jail doors like they were nothing! I'm sure they'll break out everyone else! If there's one thing I've learned here, it's that mutants here gotta stick together. (Looks to the side, at Toad.)

Toad, his shoulder in a sling, uses his free hand to examine each individual console.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

You might be right.

PYRO

Well, whatever we decide to do, it'd better be quick. This is the Command Centre, which means that this is one of the first places they'll secure. I betcha guards are already on their way here!

Toad turns and heads to the phone Morph (as Genosha Guard) was using.

TOAD

I know, I know! I just need to make a quick phone call.

Morph starts manipulating the computer.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

I'm disabling and unlocking the collars…now!

EXT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

The Blackbird races through the night sky.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

Professor X moves towards the front of the Blackbird, Cyclops and Storm are in the cockpit and Beast is nearby.

PROFESSOR X

Scott, how long will it take to reach Genosha?

CYCLOPS

Several hours, Professor.

PROFESSOR X

(Looks at Beast.) What is our maximum velocity?

BEAST

A standard Lockheed SR-seven-one Blackbird has a maximum velocity of Mach three point five. The engines on this jet have been reconfigured for increased velocity. If we activated the booster rockets, we could achieve, in theory, Mach nine point three.

PROFESSOR X

With engines at full power, and using the booster rockets, how long would it take?

STORM

Just over one hour, if we sustained full power for the duration of the flight.

PROFESSOR X

(Sighs apprehensively.) Very well. Increase to maximum velocity.

CYCLOPS

Professor, we've never pushed the engines that hard – ever. We haven't tested the boosters either.

PROFESSOR X

Will it hold together? (Looks at Beast.)

BEAST

We modified hull and structural integrity for this purpose so, theoretically, it should suffice. However, as Scott pointed out, it has never been tested.

PROFESSOR X

Understood. But Kevin's life hangs in the balance. I think it's worth the risk.

BEAST

Professor, before we engage the engines at full power, there are several concerns which we must address. First, as stated, if hull and structural integrity fails…

CYCLOPS

…the whole plane will fly apart at the seams, killing everyone on board instantly.

BEAST

Yes, unfortunately. However, in addition to that, we must also be aware of the sound compression wave we will create in our wake.

STORM

Sonic boom?

BEAST

Precisely. Traveling at that velocity, especially for such a sustained period of time, will create multiple sonic booms, which could cause serious damage to any nearby structures…or individuals.

CYCLOPS

Is there any way to avoid creating them, while still going at top speed?

BEAST

Theoretically, if we were to achieve an altitude so high that the diminished level of oxygen would alleviate the stress applied by compressed sound waves, then yes. (Urgent.) But I must strongly recommend against this course of action! The added pressure differential needed to maintain habitable cabin pressure levels would provide additional stress on structural integrity. The Blackbird WAS designed to achieve speeds in excess of Mach four. It was NOT designed to do so with the added pressure of excessively high altitudes.

Professor X sighs, considering Beast's warnings.

BEAST

You should also know, stealth mode would be ineffective at such a high velocity. The sound compression wave will exhibit a visual distortion, giving away our location to anyone watching. It would also allow us to be detectable on any standard RADAR system.

STORM

The most direct route will take us over Algeria, Libya, Sudan, and several other nations, each with RADAR and other sophisticated detection technology. There is a high risk of being identified.

PROFESSOR X

(Nods.) I understand your concerns, all of you. Thank you. (Turns to Cyclops.) Scott, Ororo, get us to Genosha as quickly as possible. Push the engines to maximum, and engage the booster rockets while we're over the Atlantic. Once we enter African airspace, reduce velocity and engage stealth mode. Hank, monitor structural integrity. If there are any concerns, we'll decelerate at once. Emma and I will do what we can to keep us concealed.

Beast moves into and turns on the systems monitoring station, just behind the main cockpit area. Professor X turns and heads towards Emma, who is near the rear. Cyclops and Storm look at each other and nod. Cyclops puts his hand to his earpiece.

CYCLOPS

Make sure you're strapped in. Stand by for supersonic speed. (Turns to Storm.) Full power.

Storm pushes the throttle all the way forward. Immediately, there is a sudden pull backwards. The plane starts to vibrate slightly.

ICEMAN

(Nervously gripping the armrests.) Alright, so guess we're going into space…we're gonna die.

CYCLOPS

We need to get up to at least fifty thousand to minimize burn-off from the booster. I'm taking us up.

Storm nods as Cyclops pulls back on the column.

EXT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

The thundering Blackbird begins a steep ascent.

INT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

Iceman, sweating and panting loudly, buries his head in the headrest. Polaris consoles him by rubbing his arm.

ICEMAN

(Terrified.) Yup. Definitely going into space. Definitely gonna die.

Meanwhile, Professor X and Emma head to the Cerebro console. Professor X puts on the helmet, while Emma straps herself in and activates the communications array to scan com traffic.

BEAST

Adjusting cabin pressure to compensate. Hull integrity is at seventy percent of tolerance.

CYCLOPS

Deploy boosters.

Storm flips open a cover on a switch and flicks it. As soon as she does, a red button beside it, also protected by a cover, begins flashing.

EXT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

Several large flaps on the Blackbird's rear open up, revealing four booster rockets. As the flaps slide open, the boosters light up as they begin powering up.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

CYCLOPS

(Nervous.) Hank? Hank, you sure this'll work?

BEAST

(Nervous.) As a scientist…I can never be 'sure' of anything. However, Kevin and I were very meticulous with our calculations, and we believe we have minimized the probability of any unexpected consequences. However, there is a slight possibil-

CYCLOPS

(Nervous.) Don't need that now, Hank! Punch it!

Storm flips open the flap with the red button and presses it.

EXT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

The boosters ignite. There is a deafening boom as the boosters engage, and the Blackbird leaps forward.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

Everyone in the plane is thrust backwards with overwhelming force. Jean and Angel clutch their seatbelts in shock. The entire plane violently shakes, and Cyclops and Storm have their hands tightly gripping their columns.

ICEMAN

(Petrified, looks at Polaris.) LornaIloveyousomuchIdon'teverwanttoloseyou!

you'rethemostimportantpersoninmylifeforeverandeverandever-

Polaris smiles sympathetically and rubs Iceman's arm.

POLARIS

(Yelling over the rumble.) It's okay, baby! It's okay! I got you! If anything happens, I'll get you to the ground safe!

Iceman nods frantically. Meanwhile, Angel and Jean make their best attempts at not looking nervous.

ANGEL

(Yelling over the rumble.) So…this is what supersonic is! It's, um…interesting!

STORM

(Yelling over the rumble.) Status, Hank!

BEAST

(Yelling over the rumble.) All systems operating within normal parameters! Hull integrity is at ninety percent of tolerance!

CYCLOPS

Storm, can you do anything about the turbulence?

Storm's eyes, staring intently forward, fade to white. Within seconds, the rumbling begins to subside into little more than dulled turbulence. Cyclops, still terrified but maintaining his composure, takes a relaxing breath and cracks a small smile.

CYCLOPS

Hang on, Kevin!

FANTASY BEGINS.

EXT. SEASIDE - DUSK

Jubilee is standing at the shore's edge, barefoot. She is wearing a string bikini and a wrap, and is staring peacefully at the sunset on the horizon. The wind gently blows through her hair, and she looks down at the waves as they gently roll onto the shore.

Pyro walks up behind her. He is wearing shorts and a buttoned t-shirt. He puts his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

PYRO

You are so lovely.

JUBILEE

(Smiles gently.) I've missed you. It's been such a long time.

PYRO

I know. But it won't be much longer. Soon we'll be free, and we can be together again.

They both stop to look out onto the horizon. The sun has set halfway, painting the sky in an orange hue. The sparkling waves roll forward towards the shore. In the distance, sea gulls can be heard above the sound of the waves.

PYRO

What do you want to do now?

JUBILEE

(Sighs blissfully.) Just enjoy this moment. Hold onto it as long as we can.

FANTASY PAUSES.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 229 – NIGHT

SHADOWCAT lies on her back in her bed and stares at the ceiling, as she does every night. The intensive labour she does every day has its effect on her appearance: her face is filthy and cracked, her hair is a mess, and her hands are calloused. Psychologically, she's also a mess. Every night, she lies awake, trying to hold all her emotions in, to bury them, and to prepare herself for the next day. This ritual is so exhausting that it soon puts her to sleep. But not tonight. Not yet. The only light in the area comes from the few lights in the hall, and the flashing red light on her collar. In the distance, the door leading into this cell block opens, and Shadowcat gasps and suddenly tenses up. Her breathing accelerates, and her eyes widen in terror. She can hear the sound of boots heading towards her end of the block. She tries to remain perfectly still, hoping not to be noticed. She looks towards the door, terrified.

Two large silhouettes walk towards her door. They stop, and turn towards her door. Shadowcat tenses up even more than before. She immediately closes her eyes and pretends she is sleeping, even though it is obvious she is awake. The door to her cell is unlocked, and it slides open. Shadowcat lets out a whimper, betraying her. The two silhouettes step inside slowly, carefully. Shadowcat opens her eyes and stares at the invaders, terrified.

SHADOWCAT

(Whispers, crying.) Please…please don't do…please, I…just leave me…please…

As she pleads for herself, the two men grab her and haul her out of bed.

SHADOWCAT

(Screaming in terror.) NO! NO, PLEASE! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

The two men drag Shadowcat from her cell by her arms. She tries to pull away with all her might, but she is no match for them. They start to carry her down the hall. Each man has control of one arm, and Shadowcat is far too weak to put up much resistance anyway.

SHADOWCAT

(Crying.) PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

As she screams, the light on her collar suddenly turns off. The entire collar unlocks and suddenly becomes loose. Shadowcat's mutant powers suddenly return, and she falls loose to the floor. She falls halfway through the floor before she realizes what has happened. Tears rolling down her face, Shadowcat takes a moment to put everything together. She stares at the floor, not believing that her powers are back. Her hands, shaking, quickly start feeling the collar. As soon as she notices how loose it is, she pulls it from her neck. The pain and soreness around her neck is drowned out by her elation. She quickly closes her eyes and concentrates, rising up from the floor until she is back on this level.

The invaders, terrified, look at each other, unsure of what to do. They have no weapons on them. One winds up and angrily takes a swing at Shadowcat. The invader's fist flies right through Shadowcat, as though she was not there at all. He was so committed to connecting with her face that he stumbles forward when he misses, flying into the wall behind Shadowcat, who did not even flinch. The other invader backs away slowly, staring at Shadowcat in terror as he does.

DAZZLER

HEY!

The invader turns to see DAZZLER, who smiles and quickly puts one hand in front of Shadowcat's eyes, and the other up to the invader's face. There is a flash of brilliant light. The invader screams, shielding his eyes, and stumbles backwards. Seizing the moment of confusion, Dazzler sidekicks the sprawling invader in the jaw, sending him flying backwards into the wall. He smacks his head on the wall and falls to the floor, unconscious. She stares at the invader on the floor, still not believing what just happened. Slowly, her eyes move up to Shadowcat, a look of amazement on her face. Shadowcat stares at the invader as well, jaw dropped. She looks up at Dazzler. Neither says anything for several seconds.

DAZZLER

(Somewhat in shock.) We…we should…um…

SHADOWCAT

(Somewhat in shock.) We should get out of here.

DAZZLER

Yeah.

SHADOWCAT

Yeah. Let's go.

DAZZLER

Right.

Both girls look behind them at the rest of the cell block. By now, the other girls in the cell block have realized what happened. The stronger ones have broken out of their cells, and are helping to free the others. They run around the cell block, screaming, hugging each other, and throwing their collars into the air. Some stomp on their collars, kicking them around. The girls, screaming and bouncing around, are confused but excited.

SHADOWCAT

HEY! EVERYBODY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN UP!

Slowly the girls calm down and start listening.

SHADOWCAT

Now listen. We gotta get out of here, before they can send in the soldiers to come get us.

Shadowcat turns and jogs to the wall. She puts her head through the wall and looks around, then comes back.

SHADOWCAT

Alright, the coast is clear. Looks like there's a bit of a panic out there. I think whatever's going on happened to everyone. We need to figure out how to overtake the guards. Now, I think I can get everyone through the wall, but I'm gonna have to do it one at a time.

One of the girls steps forward, wringing her fists.

MUTANT GIRL

I've got a better idea.

The Girl heads to the wall. She winds up and punches it, smashing a hole through the wall. There is a thick cloud of dust, but when it eventually clears, the Girl stands to the side of the large, gaping hole.

MUTANT GIRL

Now, we can all go together. (Smiles.)

SHADOWCAT

(Nods thankfully.) Let's go.

Coughing and waving the dust away from her face, Shadowcat heads for the hole, followed by Dazzler and the other girls.

FANTASY RESUMES.

EXT. SEASIDE - DUSK

Jubilee stands on the shore, with Pyro behind her, his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Pyro starts kissing Jubilee's neck. Jubilee, lost in ecstasy, lets her head rest on Pyro's shoulder. Slowly, she turns around to face him. She looks up into Pyro's eyes, and he stares right back. Jubilee starts undoing his shorts, while Pyro begins to undo her bikini top. Jubilee starts kissing Pyro's chest. As they get closer, an explosion at the end of the beach draws their attention. Startled, they separate slightly and turn and look in the direction of the explosion.

FANTASY ENDS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

Jubilee wakes up suddenly. She is disoriented, and looks around for a few moments. Still in her orange jump suit, she sits up and looks around. As soon as she moves, she notices a change in the feeling the collar has on her neck. It feels looser. Confused, she feels it with delicate, frightened touches, and notices that it's actually unlocked. With near-overwhelming trepidation, he takes it off and holds it in her hands. The collar, normally flashing red intermittently, is completely dormant. Like her, it is covered in dirt and dust. Jubilee, suddenly becoming terrified of this monstrosity of machinery which had enslaved her for so long, throws it at the door right away. She suddenly realizes the source of her apprehension with the collar; what the guards had drilled into her about it for weeks: it will explode if you tamper with it. She leaps to the corner of her bed, curls herself into a ball, and covers her head, expecting the worst. The collar bounces of the transparent door and falls to the floor. Slowly, Jubilee unravels herself and spots the collar on the floor. She stares at it for several minutes, perplexed. The collar just sits there; Jubilee was half expecting it to jump off the floor and lunge at her throat. Cautiously, she stands up. She is wondering if this is some sort of trap, to pick out the dangerous mutants and then shoot them down as they try to escape. Maybe the collar is rigged to explode, like a time bomb. Nervously, she points her hands at the door, and fires several energy bolts at it. Figure, if it's going to blow up and kill her, it'll be on her terms. Nothing. The bolts bounce off, but do very little damage. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She fires her energy bolts again, this time at the door. And this time, the lock snaps easily and the door bursts open. Maintaining a full cautionary stance at all times, she steps forward and enters the hallway. All over, girls are running around screaming, hugging, and cheering. Until now, this noise hadn't even registered with her. She wonders how she could've ignored it for so long, especially given how loud it was. She looks around in amazement. She can't believe that they are actually free. She's certain it's a trick of some sort. She looks down and notices several guards on the floor, dead or at least unconscious. She doesn't care about them. Instead, she heads slowly for the door and exits.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – BARRACKS – NIGHT

Morph, now transformed back to his real appearance, leads Pyro and Toad across the common grounds in front of the barracks. The entire area has erupted in an orgy of chaos, violence, and bloodshed. Mutants, both boys and girls, have risen up against their oppressors in a frenzied orgy of liberation and vicious pent-up anger, and are using their mutant powers in any way possible to attack the guards and destroy the complex. Ones with strength are smashing through walls, freeing mutants whose powers still cannot free them on their own. Ones with flight are grabbing guards off the ground, lifting them high in the air, and throwing them to their deaths. Mutants with poisonous and venomous powers are attacking anyone they can find not sporting a red ring of bruises around their neck. The guards have responded in full force, opening fire on the mutants using live ammunition. Several mutants are riddled with bullets and are killed. In some cases, the guards are using their weapons to club helpless mutants to death. In several spots, three or four guards are viciously beating helpless mutants. One of the guards kicks a mutant lying on the ground in the face, and then, laughing, proceeds to urinate on him. There are bodies – both mutants and guards – everywhere. In some places, mutants are being busted out of the large steel boxes known as 'the spa.' As soon as the doors are opened, a mutant tumbles out, crawling away on all fours, gasping for air and vomiting in between pleas for help and giving thanks. Although free from the restraints of the collars, they are still too weak to fend for themselves. The mutants who freed them help them to their feet and start moving away.

TOAD

(Jumps lightly in excitement.) Yes! Rise up, brothers and sisters! No longer will we be oppressed!

Pyro listens to Toad, understanding. A small smile forms on his face.

TOAD

No longer will we be slaves to the humans! They are inferior; WE are the superior race!

Morph grabs Toad to silence him.

MORPH

Hey, shut up! We don't want to draw any unwanted attention, alright? The last thing they need to know is that this was OUR fault. We just need to find the girls and get the hell out of here. The Professor's on his way, and he'll be here in a few hours. We just need to hang on till then.

Morph releases Toad and continues walking. Toad looks at Pyro.

TOAD

(Smiles at Pyro.) Remember what has happened here, brother. You see what we can accomplish when we work together? See how easily it was for us to send them running, once we were all free? They keep us chained down like this for that exact reason. This is proof enough that we are definitely the superior people. (Puts his good hand on Pyro's shoulder.) I've contacted my friends. They're on their way, too. They'll be here in a few hours. Come with us. Your teacher is a great mutant, and a great friend, but he'll never understand our cause. He's committed to peaceful coexistence with the humans, in some perverted cohabitation. You know as well as I do that the humans will never be happy having us around. They'll never consider us equals, and, as soon as the right moment appears, they'll betray us! My friends would accept you as you are, a god among insects!

Pyro looks at Morph, and then back at Toad.

MORPH

Hey! Let's go, boys!

Pyro and Toad immediately turn and head off to follow Morph.

Jubilee, as if in a trance, walks calmly across the yard, staring at the chaos erupting around her. She says nothing and does very little. A stray bullet grazes her arm, nothing serious, but enough to rip her orange jump suit and draw blood. Jubilee does not even notice, and continues walking.

SHADOWCAT

JUBILEE!

Jubilee does not respond, but instead just gently turns her head. Shadowcat runs up to her and hugs her tightly.

SHADOWCAT

(Whispers.) J!

Jubilee, still somewhat dazed, slowly puts her arms around Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

Kitty? What's happened?

SHADOWCAT

I don't know, but it doesn't matter. (Releases Jubilee slightly and looks into her eyes.) We're free now! Don't you get it? We're free! We can get out of here! We just need to find Johnny and…I don't know, a boat or plane or something!

Jubilee just stares, cracking a brief smile.

SHADOWCAT

J, you okay? What's wrong?

JUBILEE

Nothing. Just…it's all so… (Smiles.) …Well, look at this place!

SHADOWCAT

(Smiles.) Come on. Let's find Johnny and get out of here.

Shadowcat wraps her arm around Jubilee and moves her off. Shadowcat ushers Jubilee forward, but Jubilee's gaze has fixated on something in front of her. She sees Pyro running up to her. She thinks it is a mirage, especially amidst the fires and destruction echoing around her. As she stares, a smile slowly forms on her face. Shadowcat now sees Pyro as well, and her face lights up.

SHADOWCAT

JOHNNY! (Peels off for Pyro.)

Shadowcat runs up to Pyro, who grabs her and hugs her tight. Pyro lifts her off the ground, spinning her around wildly. They scream in excitement as Toad and Morph run up behind them. Jubilee's smile fades as she watches Shadowcat and Pyro. Pyro slowly puts Shadowcat down, and turns to look at Jubilee. He holds his hand out, inviting her into the hug. Jubilee slowly starts walking towards the ground, but her pace quickens with each step. Finally, she starts running. She dives towards Pyro, burying herself in his chest, hugging him tightly and resting her head on him. Tears begin pouring from Jubilee's eyes as she hugs him tightly. Pyro winces in pain as she grips him.

PYRO

Just so you know, love, I am NEVER, EVER coming to bail you out from an ex-boyfriend's house again!

Jubilee laughs and wipes her face. She releases Pyro and looks up at him. With the euphoria set aside, Jubilee looks at Pyro, and gasps at what she sees.

JUBILEE

Holy shit, what the fuck happened to you! (Looks in awe at Morph and Toad.)

PYRO

These fuckin' assholes decided to use us as punching bags for a few…erm…weeks, I guess? (Glances at Morph.) Besides, you're not exactly Miss Universe yourself there! You could use a shower! (Leans in, sniffing Jubilee) DEFINITELY use a shower!

Jubilee playfully punches Pyro, who reacts in minor pain.

PYRO

Hey! Easy there! Remember, punching bag?

JUBILEE

(Horrified.) Oh my God, sorry!

Jubilee, laughing and crying slightly, gently hugs Pyro.

SHADOWCAT

Professor Sydney!

Shadowcat jumps into Morph's arms. As soon as she does, she breaks down, crying hysterically. Morph laughs delicately, wincing in pain as he tries to hold Shadowcat.

MORPH

Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I've got you. We're getting out of here, alright?

Shadowcat says nothing, but slowly starts to calm down, and nods in agreement.

MORPH

I'm sorry. They kicked my head in once or twice in there. What's your name again?

SHADOWCAT

(Releases Morph.) Oh, oh my God, I'm sorry. (Wipes her face.) Um, I'm Katherine, Katherine Pryde. I was-

MORPH

Kitty? Yeah, yeah I remember you! Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing you looking so…filthy. I guess that's all the rage now? This is how you cool kids are dressing these days?

SHADOWCAT

(Smiles, sniffles, and shrugs.) Well, you know, booty shorts are so passé. (Sniffles again.) So, you're here too?

MORPH

(Nods reluctantly.) Yup. As you can imagine, it's my favourite resort. Come here all the time…yup… They've got all the amenities here: pool, tennis courts, slave labour. Fun all 'round when you're not under the threat of being bludgeoned to death by angry racist guards. So, on that note, let's get a move on, shall we?

Pyro and Jubilee stare at each other, lips inches apart, and smile. Then they turn and head off, following the others. Morph leads the group away from the combat zone. Shadowcat follows closely. Toad is behind them, and Pyro and Jubilee, lost in their own emotions, bring up the rear.

MORPH

(Looking around for an exit.) We need to get out of this compound and away from all this. Professor Xavier won't be able to find us in this mess. If we can get clear, I can send a signal up when the Blackbird gets here.

SHADOWCAT

Mister Sydney… (Looks down, embarrassed.) I'm really glad you're here.

MORPH

Hey no problem! We here at the Xavier School go WAY above and beyond for our students! Yeesh!

SHADOWCAT

(Smiles slightly.) I mean, I'm glad we have you here. When we got here, it was dark, and scary, and we were alone, and it was…

Shadowcat starts crying again, but stops herself.

SHADOWCAT

I'm just…just really glad you're here.

Morph stops and turns to Shadowcat. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he puts his arm around her.

MORPH

It's alright. We're going to get out of here soon, alright. We're safe now.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Guess again, asshole!

The TRAINING SUPERVISOR, along with four soldiers, runs up to the group. Before Morph can react, the Training Supervisor delivers a punishing left hook across his face, sending Morph flying backwards. Morph tumbles, knocking Shadowcat aside, falling on Toad, and knocking back Jubilee and Pyro. The punch opened up recent wounds on Morph's lip. Slowly, his dazed eyes look up at his attacker, who stands over him, arms folded, flanked by four junior guards.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Well, boys and girls, it seems like now you get to put all that practice in the Octagon to good use. (Turns to his guards.) Kill the men, but make it slow…and painful. Keep the girls. (Smiles.) They look like they might be a bit of fun later.

The soldiers quickly lunge forward. Shadowcat turns to grab Morph, but before she can, she receives a vicious kick to the back of the head, hard enough to knock her senseless. Jubilee jumps to her feet and fires energy beams from both hands at the nearest soldier, sending him flying through the air, crashing into a building, and crumpling in a heap.

JUBILEE

(Smiles.) Alright, who's ne-

Before she can finish her sentence, one of the other soldiers delivers a punishing side kick across her jaw, knocking her out instantly. Toad leaps to his feet, hissing at the attackers. He angrily jumps into the air, unleashing his tongue, which stretches out nearly twenty feet. His tongue grabs one of the soldiers by the leg, hauling him into the air and flinging him far off into the distance. Toad lands about twenty feet away, facing away from the group and smiling. He turns to face the Training Supervisor, an angry grin over his face.

TOAD

Now, let's have a proper fight.

The Training Supervisor snarls at Toad.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Shrugs.) If you say so.

The Training Supervisor looks past Toad and nods. Toad looks at the Training Supervisor, confused. But before he can react, there is a gunshot, and Toad gasps as he feels a bullet pass through his chest. He looks down and puts his shaking hand to his chest, feeling the hole in it, and the blood trickling from it. Gasping, he falls forward.

PYRO

(Screams) NO!

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Now, about that proper fight…

Toad, sprawling on the ground, is hauled up to his knees by two more guards. A third guard holds him in place, while the other starts punching him mercilessly in the face. The Training Supervisor smiles and turns to face Morph, still on the ground. He leans down and grabs Morph, still dazed and bleeding from the mouth, by the collar, picking him off the ground. Without hesitation, he starts wailing on Morph's face, punching him across the jaw and in the side of the head. Sticky blood, mixed with saliva, flies from Morph's mouth with each punch. Meanwhile, Pyro gets to his feet. As he does, one of the other guards sidekicks him square in the chest. Spewing air, he doubles over, stumbles backwards, and falls onto his back. Gasping for air, he looks up at the approaching guards. As they walk up, one of the guards kicks Pyro across the jaw. Morph, clearly dazed, is held in place by the Training Supervisor, while he relentlessly wails on him. Pyro, watching the brutal and senseless beat-down of defenseless mutants by racist guards, snarls angrily. When the guard tries to kick him again, he deflects it and rolls onto his feet. The guard, startled, charges forward, swinging at Pyro, who dives underneath the swing and knees him as hard as he can in the midsection. The guard doubles over and stumbles backwards. Pyro punches the guard in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. The second guard jumps on Pyro from behind, wrapping her arm around his neck to choke him. They turn around, and Pyro faces the Training Supervisor. The Training Supervisor finally releases Morph, who crumples to the floor, bleeding from the nose and mouth. He motions for the guard who shot Toad to come forward. The guard who was wailing on Toad stops and jogs to the Training Supervisor, who anxiously waves for the soldier to give him his pistol, which he does. The Training Supervisor cocks it and points it straight at Morph's head. He nudges Morph gently with his boot, trying to get him to look up. Pyro, panicked, looks beside him and notices a fire has broken out in one of the nearby buildings, and has broken through the window. His eyes, bloodshot from damage, stare intently at the fire. Soon, they start to glow orange, matching the flames. His hand starts to glow orange. Pyro reaches out towards the fire in the window, begins to swirl and pick up veracity. It swirls and twists in the breeze, and leaps from the window into Pyro's hand. He grabs the flame, rolling it into a ball, and presses it into the guard's leg. Instantly, she catches fire. Screaming, she releases Pyro, who drops to his knees, gasping for air. She frantically runs around, trying to stomp out the flames. Pyro, choking and spitting up blood, slowly looks up. Toad, lying helpless on the ground, is punched and kicked repeatedly by the guard. The Training Supervisor continues to point the pistol at Morph, while he nudges him in the head. Slowly, he comes around, and looks up at the Training Supervisor, who smiles arrogantly at him.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Welcome back, mutie.

Pyro stands up and stares at the Training Supervisor.

PYRO

HEY ASSHOLE!

The Training Supervisor looks up and sees Pyro. Without hesitation, he calmly raises his pistol and fires, shooting Pyro through the shoulder. Pyro falls over backwards, wincing in pain. Without remorse, the Training Supervisor steps over Morph and walks towards Pyro. Meanwhile, Morph remains on the ground, barely conscious. He is bleeding from his nose and mouth, and several cuts around his eyes. Dazed, he has reverted to his natural form, and all his bruises and wounds have now reappeared. Shadowcat comes to. She sits up, looks around, and sees the Training Supervisor, and the pistol in his hand. Trembling, she tries to get up, but is still too dizzy to move.

SHADOWCAT

(Whispers.) Johnny, no…

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

You muties disgust me. All of you. I mean, we feed you, we take care of you, and all we ask is that you help us work. We should've known better than to waste our time with you freaks! If I had my way, every last one of you horrors would be lined up along a wall, shot through the head, and your bodies would be dumped into the sewer drain to rot with the rest of the shit down there!

The Training Supervisor walks up to Pyro, who is still lying on his back, rolling in pain. He bends down, points the gun at his head, and presses his boot into the gunshot wound in his shoulder.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Did you really think I was gonna let you go like that? Did you really think you were gonna walk out of here in one piece? You sad, pathetic sack 'a shit! You. Are nothing. But a God-damned mutie!

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – HYDROELECTRIC DAM – QUARRY - MORNING

TOAD

But be careful about what you say around here. Maybe that crack over the head gave you some amnesia, but these guys don't give a shit about what happens to you. If you mouth off to them again, they'll do more than crack you across the head with a stick. They'll kill you, right there. They will jump on you like a pack of thugs. They won't use their guns or Tasers. They'll beat you to death with their bare hands, in front of everyone! And the worst part is that they'll enjoy doing it.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – NIGHT

Toad stares up at the Training Supervisor contemptuously. As the Training Supervisor digs his boot into the wound, Pyro flinches in pain, but continues to stare.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 112 – EVENING

TOAD

You know, it occurred to me that I don't even know your name. (Huffs.) All this time, never even asked. How rude of me, eh? (Cocks his head towards Pyro's cell.) So who the hell are you?

Pyro smiles at this.

PYRO

Friends call me Johnny.

TOAD

No, no. What's your real name?

Pyro, confused, shrugs and shakes his head.

PYRO

What, you think I'm lyin' to ya? The name's Johnny mate; that's the name you're gettin'. What the fuck's your name?

Toad laughs.

TOAD

No, 'mate.' That's your slave name. That's the name THEY gave you. To make you sound more like them. To make you sound…normal. Humans do it all the time. Giving things that aren't human names to make them human: pets, cars, even the weather. Puts them at ease. They wanted to make you someone – something – they could trust. So they gave you a slave name. But you must have a different name. One that speaks to your mutant self, one which identifies the mutant part of you, unleashes it, makes your place in the world. What's your mutant name?

Pyro stands up and walks to the edge of the cell.

PYRO

Sorry, mate. My parents only gave me one name. It's kind of a fucked up name, but there's only one. Your parents, who I reckon were high as flippin' kites when they were naming you, probably gave you something like 'sunshine watermelon' or 'destiny river' or some other flower-power pansy moniker.

Toad only smiles.

TOAD

I was like you once. I believed that mutants and humans could exist together in peace. That we all could 'get along.' And then…I ended up here. And I saw what 'human compassion and empathy' truly was. In here, I realized exactly what the human race is capable of doing, when it wants to, or when it feels it needs to. In here, I learned that, when fear takes them, the so-called noblest, most honourable humans we always hear so much about are capable of the most senseless, despicable, inhuman acts imagineable. And then, I learned that I am not a human; I am a mutant.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – NIGHT

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Come on, mutie! Let's see what ya got!

Shadowcat desperately tries to get up, but the side of her head pounds in pain. She squints in agony.

SHADOWCAT

(Mumbling.) Johnny…

Pyro looks past the Training Supervisor, to Shadowcat, and then back up.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 112 – EVENING

I like to play with fire. I can't start it from nothing, but I can make it dance, sing, and, if the mood fancies me, turn it into a living, breathing predator!

TOAD

A boy who likes to play with fire, eh? A pyromaniac! How's it going, Pyro?

Pyro now laughs even louder than before.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – NIGHT

Pyro stares up at the Training Supervisor.

PYRO

My name…is PYRO!

Pyro, with flames in both hands, points them at the Training Supervisor and fires. Like two overcharged flamethrowers, the flames from Pyro's hands shoot through and around the Training Supervisor, enveloping him instantly. Howling and screaming, the Training Supervisor drops the gun and stumbles backwards. Shadowcat gasps in horror as he is incinerated alive.

SHADOWCAT

(Screaming.) JOHNNY!

Pyro, consumed with contempt, gets to his feet, and stares angrily at the Training Supervisor as he continues to cremate him right there. The Training Supervisor, howling in agony and unable to escape, falls to his knees. The flames on him burn through his clothing, and then his skin, and finally down through the muscle and to the bone. The Training Supervisor curls up into a ball of fire. The screaming stops, replaced by the roaring fires. Pyro stands over him, pushing and concentrating the flames onto his body. He screams with rage as he pushes the fire as hard as he can onto the Training Supervisor. The charred corpse of the Training Supervisor is frozen in place, curled into a ball. Only the bones remain now. Like a crucible, everything else has been completely burned away. Pyro, panting, stares at his victim, and realizes what he's done. His jaw drops, and he stares in awe.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 112 – EVENING

(Still annoyed.) You think this is a game? You think your life isn't in danger every day? You think you're actually gonna get out of here in one piece?

Pyro rolls his eyes and slumps back down on his bed.

PYRO

Look mate - oh, and by the way, what's your stupid codename anyway?

TOAD

Toad.

PYRO

Right, Toad. Anyway- Oh, and PS that's a stupid lil wanker name, by the way. Anyway, TOAD, the fact is that we're United States citizens – well, I imagine you are. I meself am not, actually…but, I am a citizen of Australia, which is an ally of the United States. Look, the bottom line is that we have rights. Right? This is what you Americans love goin' on and on about all the bloody time. Rights this; rights that. They can't hold us here forever mate, and they can't do anything permanent to us.

TOAD

Oh yeah? Tell that to the guy that cracked you over the head.

Pyro pauses, thinking about this.

TOAD

You keep thinking you have rights – HUMAN rights. Let me explain something to you, brother. You don't have any HUMAN rights because you're not HUMAN. Not to them, and not to me. To them, you're just a mutant: a freak, a genetic perversion, like a cancerous growth on someone's ass. They see you as, at best, human trash, and, at worse, a threat to their entire way of life. Your only use is to do their work, or for their entertainment. And once you doing either of those things, they'll get rid of you, and that DOESN'T mean they'll send you home to your mom and dad. (Huffs and laughs.) What, you thought this operation was legit? Did they even give you a reason for arresting you?

Pyro, now genuinely terrified, stares at the floor.

PYRO

Well, I…I was in at the NYPD precinct when they picked us up…

Toad sits up, now listening intently.

PYRO

They said it was for the attack on some teenager the day before…

TOAD

'Us?' You said 'us.' Were there others with you?

PYRO

Yeah. Two girls, a lil younger than me.

Toad stares at the floor solemnly.

TOAD

What do you think happened to them?

Pyro shakes his head blankly.

PYRO

(Shrugs solemnly.) Dunno mate.

TOAD

Well, I hope they're alright. Listen to me. You need to understand these things, Pyro. The guards out there, the people who run this place…they don't see you as an equal. Hell, they don't see you as a person. To them, you're like an animal, and not even a cute, lovable one at that. As far as these people are concerned, you're a plague on mankind, a subhuman subspecies to be eradicated, or at least isolated from the rest of the population so as not to infect the whole. We mutants need to stick together, because if we don't, they'll exterminate us all, one by one, until we're all dead.

Pyro huffs, dismissing Toad's eccentric claims but not entirely ignoring them.

PYRO

Right. Well, tell you what: if the Gestapo kick down the door and send us to the gas chambers, I owe you a fiver, okay?

Toad shakes his head.

TOAD

You wait and see. It'll happen. It's only a matter of time.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – NIGHT

Pyro's eyes slowly move from the Training Supervisor and up to Shadowcat. Speechless, she simply stares, horrified. Now the shock of what just happened catches up with him, and he starts crying. As tears trickle down his cheek, he looks up at the other soldiers nearby, lip trembling, and his sorrow subsides, replaced with contempt and rage. The other soldiers saw what happened to the Training Supervisor. Terrified, they back away at once, then turn and run at full speed. Pyro, now resolved in his actions, steps over the corpse of the Training Supervisor and walks towards the others.

Meanwhile, Jubilee slowly comes to, and sits up. She shakes her head and looks around. She sees Pyro as he walks past.

JUBILEE

(Moaning.) Hey, yeah…don't help me up or anything. No problem…

Pyro doesn't respond. Shadowcat slowly gets up as he walks past her.

SHADOWCAT

Johnny, Johnny. Stop. (Grabs Pyro by the arm.) Johnny, what did you do? You realize what just happened, what you did?

Pyro stares blankly at Shadowcat, as if in a trance.

SHADOWCAT

I mean, are you alright? Are you-

PYRO

(Eerily calm.) I know exactly what I did, Katherine. I did what was necessary, what had to be done. Look around you. Look at Mister Sydney. Look at me. Look at yourself! These soldiers, they don't give a shit about you, me, or any other mutant here. The only reason any of us are alive is because they need us to work for them. As soon as they don't need us anymore, they'll kill us and dump our bodies in the sewer! Do you remember what it was like to not be a mutant, to not be different? You wanna know what my last memory is now? It was when we were arrested. Remember those cops? They didn't care about justice, or about OUR "human rights". They were gonna kill us, Kitty!

SHADOWCAT

That's not true!

PYRO

Of course it is! And you know it! And what the fuck is this place! It's a fucking concentration camp! You really think our rights are respected in a place like this? (Turns towards the main area of the complex.) Look! Look at it, Kitty.

The entire camp has been reduced to a burning battlefield. Each building is on fire, with flames bursting through windows and smashing through roofs. Fights and beatings can be seen everywhere. Some are full-blown brawls between multiple mutants and humans; in other cases, one side is viciously beating or killing the other. In several spots, helpless female mutants scream in horror as excited guards rip their clothes off and drag them into the shadows, away from sight.

PYRO

Does that look like civilized order there? Does it look like the soldiers are respecting our so-called human rights there?

Pyro turns back to face Shadowcat.

PYRO

Kitty, the humans aren't going to give us our freedom. You know this. You've seen it here. I don't know what the teachers at the School think is happening, but it's clear they don't know a fucking thing. If we want our freedom, our peace, we'll have to take it for ourselves.

SHADOWCAT

By killing? No, we…we can't. If we do that, we're no better than they are.

PYRO

Wrong. We're nothing like them. We. Are. Better! (Walks past Shadowcat.) Get Jubilee. I'll help Toad.

Shadowcat just stares at Pyro, unsure of what to say.

SHADOWCAT

Johnny? Johnny! Johnny, listen to me. (Starts walking towards Pyro.) You can't-

PYRO

My name's not Johnny. Not anymore.

Pyro helps collect Toad.

PYRO

It's Pyro.

Shadowcat stops in her tracks, her lips trembling.

SHADOWCAT

Johnny?

Shadowcat slowly turns and walks towards Jubilee, who is trying to get up. Shadowcat grabs her arm and roughly picks her up.

SHADOWCAT

Come on, J. Let's get out of here.

JUBILEE

Wha…what happened…where's…

Jubilee gets to her feet, and Shadowcat briskly dusts her off. Her head bobs back and forth.

SHADOWCAT

(Coldly.) You got knocked out. Now let's get going. We have to get out of here.

JUBILEE

Whoa…Kitty, you, um…what's going on…um…

Shadowcat huffs, irritated, and turns to Pyro.

SHADOWCAT

Johnny, we gotta find some place to hide. We can't carry all three on our own. And if those guards come back, we'll never escape.

PYRO

(Groans loudly, annoyed.) Dammit! Fine!

Pyro starts looking around for safe cover. He sees a Storage Shed near the compound's exterior that is relatively undamaged.

PYRO

Over there! (Nods in the direction of the building, and starts walking.)

Shadowcat helps Jubilee walk towards the building.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – STORAGE SHED – NIGHT

The Storage Shed is filled with basic supplies, mostly mining and gardening equipment. Shadowcat stands by the door while Pyro helps Morph, who is still dazed and can barely walk, inside and to the ground. Pyro struggles to get him into the shed. As soon as they step inside, Shadowcat closes the door. Pyro puts Morph down as gently as he can, leaning him up against the wall. Once Morph is stable against the wall, Pyro clutches his gunshot wound and turns to look at Toad.

PYRO

Christ almighty, that hurts! (Nods towards Toad.) How is he?

Shadowcat looks down at Toad, who is unconscious on the ground, and uses a piece of cloth to patch his gunshot wound.

SHADOWCAT

Well, aside from the shooting part, they still beat him up pretty bad. Looks like they broke his jaw…and his nose. (Sighs.) I'm trying to contain the bleeding, but he needs to get to a hospital. (Turns to look at Pyro.) How are you? How's Mister Sydney?

Pyro, not fully aware of the fact itself that he has been shot, uses some cloths to sop up some of Morph's blood.

PYRO

Yeah he got the hell kicked out of him too. (Slumps down against the wall beside Morph.) I sure hope your Professor Xavier gets here soon. (Takes a cloth and pushes it onto his gunshot wound.)

SHADOWCAT

(Coldly.) Yeah, I'm sure he'll be here soon.

Shadowcat stares at the floor for several minutes, wiping the blood, dirt, and sweat from her face. She then turns and looks at Pyro.

SHADOWCAT

So, who's this guy? (Nods towards Toad.)

PYRO

He's a mate of mine. Met him while we were in the Octagon.

SHADOWCAT

Octagon?

PYRO

Really too tired to get into it now, Kitty. What about you? What you girls been up to all this time?

SHADOWCAT

(Sarcastic.) Really too tired to get into it now, Johnny.

Pyro huffs and rolls his head, annoyed.

PYRO

There something on your mind, Kitty? You got something to say, then say it.

Shadowcat stares at Pyro for a few moments, then glances at Jubilee, who flops down against the wall and slides down to the floor.

JUBILEE

(Dizzy.) Well, this has certainly been the most fun I've had in a while. (Giggles.) You know, they're gonna be REALLY pissed at us once they get back control of this place! (Laughs loudly.)

PYRO

(Snarling.) They're not going to get back control of this place, not ever! We're getting out of here, all of us. But before we do, we're gonna make bloody well sure they never get the chance to do this again!

SHADOWCAT

Johnny! What's wrong with you? God, listen to yourself! You sound like you want to kill every single soldier here-

PYRO

(Annoyed.) Well, who's to say I don't? These fucking assholes don't deserve to live! Have you seen some of the things they've done to mutants! They have us work in bloody hellish weather out there: blazing bloody sun overhead, no water, not even a fucking break during the day! Terrorists could've shot the fucking president and then eaten him on the steps of the fucking Lincoln Memorial, and they would've received better treatment than this! Kitty, no matter what we did, or what they think of us, we didn't deserve this. Nobody does. They treated us like less than humans. Why should we treat them any different?

SHADOWCAT

I know. I know what they're doing is wrong, but that doesn't give us the right to murder them. Remember what Mister Sydney said. We get out of here, as quickly and as quietly as we can. We don't have time for revenge.

PYRO

This isn't about revenge, Kitty! This is about justice! Do you want this place standing after we leave, so that these assholes or other like them can do this again? You saw what they did: to me, to Mister Sydney, to Toad there. If we let them live, they'll just do it again.

Shadowcat glances down at Toad, still bloodied but resting. She looks back up at Pyro.

SHADOWCAT

Why don't you tell me what happened to you?

PYRO

(Huffs.) They had us in the Octagon. You ever seen cage fighting?

Shadowcat shrugs in acknowledgement. She doesn't watch it, but she's familiar with the sport.

PYRO

Well, imagine that, except it's every bloody night, and they don't care if you're injured, they don't care if you're tired. They don't care if you're half-bloody-dead. They throw you in the ring, and you fight. You fight until you drop. If you beat the other guy, they just send someone new in. It doesn't stop until…well… (Motions towards Toad.)

Shadowcat looks down at Toad once more.

PYRO

Until you look like that. I mean, look at him. Look what they did to him, what they were doing to all of us. This went on night after night. They would've killed him, Kitty. They would've beaten him to death in there. Once they were done with him, they would've come for us. It was only a matter of time.

SHADOWCAT

What was this for? Was this some sort of fight club or something?

PYRO

No. We were practice. Or something for the troops to blow off steam. (Huffs angrily.) Let me guess: you were working the Quarry, right?

SHADOWCAT

(Nods.) J and I were out there.

PYRO

Yeah, we were, too. We were out there every day, until one day, when I decided I'd had enough of the way they were treating us. So, I went and had a word with one of them. Next thing we knew, both Toad and I were transferred to this workout gym. They told us we'd be fighting the soldiers. Said we'd get to have a go at them, one by one. (Smiles.) At first, seemed amazing. We'd finally get a chance to have a go at the shit heads who put us in this hellhole! The first night was alright; knocked a couple of their heads in. It was brilliant. (Spits out some blood and spit.)

Shadowcat listens intently.

PYRO

But then, the next night, it wasn't as good. I got bruised up a bit more, and my injuries from the night before caught up with me. (Staring off, blankly.) They…they didn't care. The third night, they told me to come fight. I told them I couldn't, my arms were too sore, my face still stung and all that. They said it didn't matter. "You're here to fight," they said. I told them to piss off. They said if I…if I didn't come, they were gonna drag me out and throw me in the ring anyway. And in there, there's only one choice: fight. They said that, once I'm in the Octagon, it's just me and the other guy, and the other guy was coming. If I didn't defend myself, if I just sat there and refused to fight…they said the other guy would beat me to death there and then. Kill me, in front of everyone there, and flush my mutant carcass down the toilet. And you know what? I believed that they would! I honestly believed they would do exactly that. I mean, I saw the way they treated us before. They beat us, they spit on us, they put us down every chance they get. (Points to his gunshot wound.) Look at this! What's to stop them from just killing us outright and dumping us in a sewer or something? This went on night after night, Kitty, night after night. Every night, for weeks, we went into that cage, and every night, they beat the holy shit out of us! They broke our arms, our jaws, our noses, and they enjoyed it! They actually enjoyed it, Kitty! They nearly killed us, every damn night, and they loved it! This isn't a prison, Kitty. This is a death camp. If they had their way, we'd be here till we die, till they kill us.

Shadowcat remains silent for a moment, absorbing Pyro's story.

SHADOWCAT

Maybe. But that doesn't give you the right to kill them. When we get back, we'll tell everyone about this place. The government will shut it down. We won't let-

PYRO

GOVERNMENT! (Huffs.) Jesus H Christ, Kitty! Look around you! Who the fuck you think built this in the first place? The only reason why they haven't made my skin into a floor rug and your ass into their personal ball-cleaner is because they need us build their fucking dam!

SHADOWCAT

(Disgusted.) Ball-cleaner? Thanks for the visual, Johnny!

At first, Shadowcat is disgusted by Pyro's statement. However, her revulsion is quickly replaced by a heightened terror as she comes to realize they have raped female inmates here, that she could be their next victim if their control is restored, and that there's no way to protect herself if they come or get justice afterwards.

PYRO

The point is you're even more naïve than I thought if you think the government's gonna help us. This isn't some hillbilly's backyard in the middle of Fucksville, Alabama! This place must've cost millions to build, and it's obviously been here for a while. You're gonna tell me the United States government, the CIA, the FBI, and all their other secret service spy bullshit have no clue that this place exists! (Huffs, and then comes to a realization.) The plane ride.

SHADOWCAT

(Confused.) Huh?

PYRO

The plane ride. We were on that plane for hours! We're nowhere near the US, I reckon. They wanted us out of the country, so that their laws on how to treat prisoners don't apply. Lets the guards here do whatever the fuck they want, and keeps the government's hands clean.

SHADOWCAT

(Saddened and deflated.) We can't lose hope, Johnny. We need to have faith that the world will fix itself, that people will hear our story and realize that they can't treat human beings like this. There are some truly heartless and cruel people in the world, and this place, it brings all those feelings, all those aggressions, to the surface for them. But we can't let that lead us to lash out at everyone. Professor Xavier thinks we need to learn to live together: mutants AND humans. We need to learn to get along with one another, and that's not going to happen if we start killing them. He told us once. If we match violence with violence, hate with hate, then we'll be no better than them. And besides, we'll be acting EXACTLY how they expect us to: like vicious, savage animals.

Pyro pauses, thinking about what Shadowcat said. He turns and looks at Morph, and then back to Shadowcat.

PYRO

Tell that to Mister Sydney, or Toad, or any of the other ten THOUSAND mutants who got shit on, both figuratively AND literally, night and day by these bigots. You wanna sit there and talk about living in peace and harmony and all that other tree-hugging hippy bullshit, you go right ahead. See how far your hand-holding gets you when they're havin' their way with you over and over and over again!

Shadowcat stares down at the floor in angry frustration.

PYRO

Spend a week having the living SHIT kicked out of you every night – having your arm pulled out of its fucking socket, having your nose and jaw broken – and THEN come talk to me. All you girls did was shovel dirt during the day. At least you got to relax when it was done. I was either in the ring, getting my teeth kicked in, or else lying in agony, trying to NOT go into shock! I mean it's-

SHADOWCAT

They tried to rape me.

Pyro, horrified and shocked, stares at Shadowcat, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

PYRO

Wha… (Pauses.) Are you… (Pauses.) Oh my God, I'm…I just figured it was something they'd do. I didn't know… (Pauses.) …did they-

SHADOWCAT

No. They didn't get me.

Shadowcat stares blankly at the floor.

SHADOWCAT

Every night, an hour or so after lights out, you could hear them come into our cell block. They usually came in pairs. They'd…go into a girl's cell. Sometimes, they didn't put up a fight. Most of the time, they did. When that happened, they, um, they… (Sniffles.) …they'd drag them out of their cells, and drug them, or something. I asked a couple girls about it – the ones who were taken the night before – and they said they had no idea what happened after they came into the cell. Some of the girls came back…sore, you know, down there. But they had no idea why or how. They, um…they'd come in every night. And they'd go to the same cell every night for…about a week or so. It's…it's like they'd…they just used that girl up. Use her till there was nothing left. (Shrugs.) Then…just…just move on to the next girl. I heard rumours of girls who got pregnant and… (Lip trembling.) …and they took them, and no one ever saw them again. And, um…tonight, they were coming for me. (Huffs.) Guess it was my turn to become a "personal ball-cleaner". (Smiles slightly, choking back tears.)

PYRO

(Sighs in horror.) I'm gonna burn them. I'm gonna burn them all! For that reason alone, I'm gonna burn this entire fucking place to the ground!

SHADOWCAT

Johnny, no-

PYRO

(Furious.) Stop calling me that! My name is Pyro now! And no, I'm not gonna let any of them escape!

Shadowcat, too exhausted to argue, looks at Pyro, sullen and saddened.

PYRO

NONE of them are gettin' off this island alive!

The sound of several large jet engines rapidly approaching is heard overhead. Pyro and Shadowcat look up towards the sound.

PYRO

That your cavalry charging in?

SHADOWCAT

(Shakes her head slightly.) No, I don't think so. There's…too many of them.

Shadowcat stares up at the ceiling.

SHADOWCAT

It's…something else.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – BARRACKS – NIGHT

Chaos still reigns as mutant inmates continue to push back the soldiers. Most of them have retreated into the buildings and barricaded themselves inside. In several places, many of the mutants, including Dazzler, are in celebration, dancing and rejoicing in their freedom. The sounds of several jet engines overhead grows louder and louder. As they draw near, they seem to power down, a sound similar to that of an airplane as it makes its final descent towards an airport. Dazzler and the other mutants stop dancing and look up in the direction of the sound.

DAZZLER

What the hell is that?

The wind around the group of mutants rapidly starts to pick up. Suddenly, a brilliant search light shines down upon them, lighting up the entire area around them. Slowly, Dazzler and the others begin to back away. As they do, the wind around the area in which they were standing picks up, putting out several nearby fires and blowing away debris. The noise from the engines is deafening now. Pairs of legs, metallic but painted a dark purple, land all around Dazzler and the other mutants. There is a loud clang as they touch down. They kick up a tremendous cloud of dust, causing Dazzler and the others to cough and choke. Immediately, the jet engines power down. At least four sentinels have surrounded the group of mutants. They stare down at the group and raise their hands, preparing to fire.

SENTINEL

Surrender, mutants.

Dazzler stares up at the massive metallic giants, frozen in fear.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – STORAGE SHED – NIGHT

Shadowcat clamours up to a nearby window and looks out.

SHADOWCAT

(Gasps.) My God…

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – BARRACKS – NIGHT

At least eight sentinels have arrived and begun rounding up the mutants. Some fight back, but are no match for the sentinels' firepower. Dazzler points her hands up at the sentinels surrounding her and fires. The sentinels, unfazed by Dazzler or any of the other mutants, each unleash their mechanized tentacles, one from each hand. The mutants try either to fight back, using their powers, or run, but the sentinels move in quickly. Tentacles wrap around the most aggressive mutants, including Dazzler, and lift them about five feet into the air. Like tasers, electric currents flow through the tentacles, shocking Dazzler and the others, knocking them out. As soon as they lose consciousness and go limp, the tentacles drop them to the floor hard, and then move on to the next set of mutants. Several mutants in the center simply collapse in heaps of despair and sorrow, crying and staring blankly at the ground, as the sentinels close in.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – STORAGE SHED – NIGHT

Shadowcat and Pyro watch in horror as the sentinels move in on their targets. The major resistance fighters have been subdued; now only the ones already resigned to their fate remain conscious, simply awaiting their turn.

PYRO

You see this? Peaceful co-existence, eh?

SHADOWCAT

We have to get out of here. We need to get into the forest, while they're distracted.

Jubilee, still dazed and weak, watches sheepishly as Shadowcat runs up to Toad.

SHADOWCAT

J, we gotta move, now.

Slowly, Jubilee gets to her feet.

JUBILEE

Why? What's…going…on?

Shadowcat leans down and picks up Toad.

SHADOWCAT

We've got company. We have to get out of here. (Turns to look at the door.) JOHN!

Pyro leans inside the door.

SHADOWCAT

Get Mister Sydney!

Pyro nods, and runs to Morph, who is more awake now and already starting to get up.

MORPH

It's…alright. I'm up now. What's going on? Where are we?

Shadowcat slings Toad's good arm over her shoulders and starts helping him walk to the door.

SHADOWCAT

The soldiers have called in some super gigantic robots. All the inmates are being recaptured. Soon, they'll come looking for us. We need to get out of here right now.

Morph gets to his feet and shakes his head.

MORPH

Sounds like a plan. Let's move.

The party slowly and quietly leaves the Shed, keeping watch of the sentinels' activity.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – BARRACKS – NIGHT

Shadowcat and Toad lead the way towards the perimeter of the compound. The wall is over ten feet tall, and is made of at least three feet of solid concrete. There is no gate or doorway anywhere in sight, and the top of the wall is covered in thick barbed wire.

PYRO

(Sarcastic.) Brilliant.

SHADOWCAT

It won't be a problem.

Shadowcat and Toad step to the edge of the wall.

SHADOWCAT

Everybody, get in close and grab on.

Jubilee, Morph, and Pyro walk towards Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

(Smiles.) This is so hot.

Shadowcat hands Toad to Pyro, and then puts her arms around Jubilee and Morph.

SHADOWCAT

Now, we start walking forward. No matter what, don't let go of me.

Jubilee and Morph nod, and the three start walking. The three enter the wall, and disappear within it. Once they're gone, Pyro huffs and smiles, impressed. Then, his thoughts turn to Shadowcat. He loves her; she has been his best friend for over a year now. Whenever he was upset, angry, or sad, she was there to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. But things were no longer alright, and they would not be alright for a long time. He realizes that she does not understand this the way he does, and that she would never support him and his opinions now. His face drops as he realizes he will have to let her go. Shadowcat leaps back through the wall.

SHADOWCAT

Okay, let's go.

Pyro feigns a smile and starts walking towards Shadowcat.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – FOREST – NIGHT

Morph and Jubilee watch as Shadowcat emerges with Pyro and Toad.

MORPH

Clear sailin' all the way. Let's get the hell out of here.

Shadowcat feels dizzy, and stumbles a bit. Pyro, who is still holding Toad, grabs her.

PYRO

Hey, easy there! You alright?

SHADOWCAT

Um, yeah…just, um…dizzy. Not used to moving so many people through something so thick. I was alright with it before…

MORPH

You're exhausted. We all are.

PYRO

Yeah, plus that crack on the noggin must've dumbed you down a bit as well. (Smiles playfully.)

Shadowcat elbows him, annoyed. Pyro just laughs. The sound of jet engines overhead is heard once more, but these are slower, and quieter. Morph and Jubilee look up.

JUBILEE

Oh God, more of those things!

MORPH

(Smiles.) No. Now it's our turn. (Looks back at the others.) It's the Blackbird.

Shadowcat smiles, her eyes welling up with tears instantly. Pyro smiles half-heartedly.

MORPH

But it won't be there for long. It's searching for us. We need to let them know we're here.

PYRO

Can't Xavier just scan our brains and find us here?

MORPH

No. There's way too many voices here. He'd never be able to locate us in time. We need a visual.

JUBILEE

Hey! I can do that!

Jubilee, who is now much more alert, runs a few metres away, to a small clearing in the treeline, and looks up. Pointing to the sky, she fires two intense bursts of light. Immediately, the Blackbird turns and heads in their direction. Within seconds, a search light encompasses Jubilee, and the rope lift descends in front of her.

MORPH

I can take two at a time with me. Who's coming first?

PYRO

(Shrugs.) Take the girls.

Shadowcat turns to Pyro, shocked.

SHADOWCAT

Are you kidding me? Look at us and look at you! You need medical help right now!

PYRO

Look at me? Look at you! You two can barely stand! You need to get going right now before you pass out!

SHADOWCAT

God, Johnny, you've been shot! You both have! If you don't get to a hospital soon, you could die!

PYRO

We're wasting time! Just go!

MORPH

Kitty! Let's move!

Shadowcat looks up angrily at Morph, and then back at Pyro.

SHADOWCAT

You wait right here. We'll be back for you.

Pyro nods reluctantly. Shadowcat, sensing something's amiss, looks at Pyro's response suspiciously.

SHADOWCAT

You're not going to wait-

MORPH

Kitty, now!

Pyro frowns sadly, staring straight at Shadowcat. Shadowcat, her eyes welling up with tears, turns and runs to Morph. He wraps them both up around the rope, and then climbs on himself, wrapping his arms around them. Immediately, the rope is pulled up. As they ascend to the Blackbird, Shadowcat looks down at Pyro and Toad, tears rolling down her cheeks. Pyro, also crying, waves goodbye to Shadowcat.

AVALANCHE

I found them!

Startled, Pyro spins to face the direction of the voice, ready for battle.

PYRO

(Tensely clutching to Toad.) Who said that?

Avalanche steps from behind several trees and stands before Pyro and Toad.

MAGNETO

A friend.

Pyro looks up into the sky, where the second voice came from. MAGNETO descends gently to the ground. He lands and walks towards Pyro and Toad. He looks down at Toad, saddened. Toad, barely conscious, is in shock. His skin is frighteningly pale. Magneto touches Toad's face gently, then puts his hand to his earpiece.

MAGNETO

Mystique, we've found our brother. He needs medical attention. We'll bring him to you.

MYSTIQUE (VIA RADIO)

I'll be ready.

PYRO

He's been shot.

MAGNETO

So I see.

Magneto leans in towards Toad.

MAGNETO

Toad, can you hear me?

Toad slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Magneto.

TOAD

Yes…Mag…Magneto…

Pyro looks up in amazement at Magneto.

PYRO

YOU'RE Magneto! You're the one blowing up buildings and bridges and the like!

MAGNETO

I am doing what's necessary to ensure the safety and protection of mutants. As long as they continue to oppress us, there will never be peace. Surely, you must've realized by now that such a peace can never be possible.

PYRO

(Huffs.) No, it really can't. Especially after being in this place.

MAGNETO

Ah, you're the friend our dear Toad told us about on the phone. What's your name?

PYRO

John-

Pyro stops, looks down at Toad, and then back at Magneto.

PYRO

It's Pyro.

Magneto smiles, takes off his helmet, and leans in towards Pyro.

MAGNETO

Never again will you have to live in fear of being what you are. Never forget that you're better than the humans, in every way. You're the next step in our evolution, an advanced human. THAT is why they fear you; that is why they hate you. Our Brotherhood will help you understand that, and appreciate who you are. You, Pyro, are a god amongst insects. Never, EVER let them tell you otherwise!

Pyro, nervous and excited, smiles and nods.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

Beast and MacTaggert are at the back of the fuselage, preparing the infirmary for injuries. Emma sits at the Cerebro station. She has the helmet on, eyes closed, and is scanning the complex. DAVIS loads his gun and cocks it. Angel watches with interest.

The rope eventually reaches the top, and Morph, Shadowcat, and Jubilee touch down inside the Blackbird. Exhausted and coughing, Morph releases the girls and they all collapse to the ground. Upon seeing the X-Men, Shadowcat, lips trembling, starts crying once again. Jubilee sees Iceman and smiles, but also begins crying. Jean runs up to Morph and eagerly wraps her arms around him. Iceman and Polaris stand to one side, while Beast and Professor X are on the other.

JEAN

KEVIN!

Morph and Jean both scream in excitement and happiness, nearly falling over. Tears running down his face, Morph holds Jean tight.

MORPH

(Sniffle.) Nice of you guys to show up.

Jean's eyes tear up as well.

MORPH

You missed the party.

JEAN

(Laughs.) I guess our invitation got lost in the mail. Sorry about that.

Morph laughs and buries his face in her shoulder. Cyclops and Storm come to the back to see what's going on. Shadowcat clamours to her feet and jumps into Cyclops' chest, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she can, so tightly that she pushes the air from the surprised Cyclops' chest. Cyclops, suddenly feeling awkward, hesitates at first, but then put his arms around her.

SHADOWCAT

(Sobbing.) Mister Summers! Please, PLEASE get us out of here! PLEASE!

CYCLOPS

Sounds like a great idea.

Storm opens her arms, waiting for Jubilee. As if in a trance, Jubilee gets to her feet and slowly walks towards Storm. She puts her arms around Storm, and puts her head on her chest. Storm wraps her arms around Jubilee, who almost immediately starts to cry.

CYCLOPS

Storm, let's get moving. Where's John?

Jubilee's head emerges and looks up at Cyclops.

JUBILEE

Yeah! Where's Johnny and his friend?

MORPH

She's right. There were two others, two boys. Both are critically wounded, and need to get to a hospital.

CYCLOPS

(Nods.) Professor, there are two others in the forest. We're going to go in and find them.

PROFESSOR X

No. Return to the cockpit. We need to leave before the sentinels regroup.

SHADOWCAT

Sentinels? What are those?

CYCLOPS

Those giant robots back there. Long story. Professor, what about John? They say he's down there; we can't leave him!

PROFESSOR X

St. John and his companion have chosen a different path. Magneto has them now.

CYCLOPS

Magneto! We're on it! He won't get far! (Moves towards the ramp.) X-Men-

PROFESSOR X

No, Scott. Now's not the time. Any delay puts us all at risk. More sentinels are approaching, and we do not have the strength to take them all on.

Cyclops looks down at Shadowcat. Shadowcat looks up at Cyclops, tears rolling down her filthy face. She looks up at Cyclops, as if pleading with him to leave.

PROFESSOR X

St. John and his friends don't want our help right now. They're safe for the moment. Please, take us home.

CYCLOPS

He's just a kid! He has no idea what he wants!

PROFESSOR X

(Frowns.) He's made his choice, Scott. For now, we have to respect that.

EMMA

Sensors are detecting more sentinels coming in! We must leave!

CYCLOPS

(Huffs, frustrated.) Acknowledged. X-Men, take your seats.

Jubilee, alarmed, separates herself from Storm.

JUBILEE

Wait, wait, what! No! You can't leave him here! We gotta get him!

Jubilee turns towards the ramp, but Cyclops stands in front of her and prevents her from leaving.

JUBILEE

No! I'll get him myself! Get out of my way! MOVE! MOVE!

CYCLOPS

Jubilee, Jubilee! We have to go! The Professor's got his eye on him. He's safe.

JUBILEE

(Screaming and crying.) SAFE! HOW CAN HE BE SAFE? HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE HIM? HOW CAN YOU ABANDON HIM!

CYCLOPS

Jubilee, Jubilee, he doesn't want our help. He's gone on his own path. We don't have much time; we need to get going.

Cyclops turns Jubilee, who is still resisting and struggling, back to Storm.

CYCLOPS

Let's get the hell out of here. (Hurries to the cockpit.)

PROFESSOR X

Moira, Hank, please examine them.

Everyone turns and heads to their seats. Davis sees Jubilee as she passes, saddened and disgusted with the way events unfolded. Jubilee, noticing Davis out of the corner of her eye, stops for a moment and looks at him, scowling in disgust. She snarls at him. She says nothing, but spits on his shoe as she heads to the infirmary. Davis frowns in shame.

INT. MAGNETO'S JET – NIGHT.

Magneto's jet is also technologically advanced, but not nearly as much as the Blackbird. For one, there is no medical bay. MYSTIQUE backs away while Avalanche, carrying Toad, enters and puts Toad down in the nearest chair. Mystique, horrified, immediately begins examining him. Pyro steps into the plane, looking around.

MAGNETO

Now, if you'll excuse me, there are many more of our brothers and sisters who need our help.

Mystique begins patching up Toad's wounds.

MYSTIQUE

Magneto, we can't rescue them now. The soldiers have returned. We can't take on both them AND the sentinels.

MAGNETO

That doesn't concern me. (Smiles.) We'll kill them all!

MYSTIQUE

Magneto, we can't! These two have been shot! They need help right away! We'll have to come back for the others another day.

Magneto huffs, disappointed, and turns to close the hatch.

MAGNETO

Avalanche, take off.

Magneto turns and looks out the window.

MAGNETO

This isn't over.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

As the Blackbird comes about, Jubilee and Shadowcat limp to the infirmary, where Beast and MacTaggert are waiting. Morph is too weak to stand; Jean helps him to his feet and, with his arm around her shoulder, helps him to the infirmary.

MACTAGGERT

Oh my God! My dear children, come! Sit down! Henry, let's get to work.

BEAST

Hello ladies! I must say it is a profound relief to see you both again. Please, come, sit down.

Beast, whose attention was focused on the girls, looks up. His jaw drops when he sees Morph. Emma, who remains nearby at the Cerebro station, looks up at Morph. When she sees him, she gasps, covering her mouth in shock. When Morph sees Beast, he fixes a faint smile on his face with considerable effort and strain.

MORPH

Hank…

Jean hands Morph to Beast. As soon as he gets to Beast, Morph collapses again. Beast catches him and gently puts him down on one of the beds. Jean goes to the medical cabinet and starts pulling out gauze and needles.

BEAST

Fear not, old friend. I have you. (Pushes the intercom button.) Scott, we're ready back here.

CYCLOPS (VIA INTERCOM)

Understood.

Cyclops and Storm sit down in the pilot's and co-pilot's seats.

CYCLOPS

Everybody, strap yourselves in.

STORM

Course laid in.

ANGEL

(Sits down in the systems monitoring station.) Guys, we gotta move. I got a peek at the sentinels. They're scouting the compound, looking for more prisoners. We don't have much time.

CYCLOPS

Firing engines.

Jubilee stares up at the ceiling, tears trickling down her face. She heaves a heavy sigh of relief, and of sorrow.

JUBILEE

Johnny…

Jean puts a damp cloth on Jubilee's face and gently begins wiping the soot and dirt from her face, smiling at the young girl before her. MacTaggert hooks up an IV to Shadowcat, who is lying on one of the other beds. Shadowcat closes her eyes and wipes her face. She starts crying again, and covers her face. MacTaggert frowns but says nothing, and continues her examination. Morph is sitting up on his bed, while Beast tends to his wounds with a damp cloth. Morph smiles politely at Beast, then frowns and lowers his head in despair. Jean notices Morph. She walks up to him, lifts Morph's head, and gently kisses Morph's cheek. Morph smiles again, but then painfully hops down from his bed. He leans against the wall for balance and limps to the nearest window and looks out. Jean follows him, just in case he collapses again.

As the Blackbird soars rapidly over the Genosha camp, dozens of fires continue to burn throughout the compound. Most of the mutants have been rounded up, and are being escorts under heavy guard back to their cells. They march despondently in single file, hands on their heads, faces pointed down. Several sentinels flank their march, while heavily-armed soldiers, who have since emerged from their hiding, escort the prisoners. Although they are several dozen metres off the ground, the familiar – and hated – red flashing lights are clearly visible, in the hundreds. The collars have been put back on the inmates and reactivated.

Morph closes his eyes, depressed, and rests his head on the window. Jean puts her hand delicately on his back.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – BARRACKS – NIGHT

As the Blackbird fires its heavy jets and disappears into the distance, one of the sentinels turns and watches the inmates march. His eyes flash a crimson red flash momentarily as it stares dispassionately at the prisoners.

FADE OUT.

CREDITS.


End file.
